The Nightmare Chronicles Book one: Jackle
by ToothandFang
Summary: Tales revealing how Jackle went insane, Reala became heartless, and how NiGHTS was marked a traitor. Rated T for Teen, because of some swearing...
1. Prologue

The Nightmare Chronicles

Tales revealing how Jackle went insane, how Reala became heartless, and how NiGHTS was marked a traitor

Book one: Jackle

Prologue:

Nicholas stood in the center of the laboratory, eyes screwed in concentration. Of course, this was his dream laboratory that he had worked so hard to create. If it wasn't, he wouldn't be torturing the defenseless little beast now, would he? Nor would there be any 'torture' devices on the walls, or experiments in cages.

Unfortunately, the DAMN Humane Society was doing all these unnecessary INVESTIGATIONS, so the only place Nicholas could torture his experiments was in his sleep.

"Heh," he snickered, looking down at the animal that was strapped to the table. Its eyes were wide with fear, and it was shaking as it looked at him. "let's take this needle," Nicholas continued, filling an enormous injector with a luminous, green goo. "and see what happens when we pump a gallon of toxic waste into you." He was about to shove the needle into the beast's stomach, when-

"Sir!" Nicholas whirled around. A female wearing a white lab coat similar to his was standing behind him, holding a file.

"Roxanne!" Nicholas snapped, putting down the injector. "What have I told you about interrupting my work?!"

"But sir," Roxanne continued, fidgeting slightly. "remember those creatures that you wanted to experiment on?"

"Mm, yes," Nicholas mumbled absently, trying to remember. "Nightmaren, weren't they called? Yes, Nightmaren."

"Well," Roxanne continued, holding out the file to Nicholas. "we think we've found one."

When Nicholas opened the file and saw the picture inside, he grinned insanely and laughed. "Yes! This one'll do PERFECTLY!"

_To be continued..._

Author's note: It gets a lot more exciting later on, I promise...don't die of boredom...XD


	2. Chapter One

The Nightmare Chronicles

Tales revealing how Jackle went insane, how Reala became heartless, and how NiGHTS was marked a traitor

Book one: Jackle

Chapter One:

Jackle the Nightmaren opened his eyes, awakening from his slumber. Smiling, he kicked the covers off his mattress, got up and stretched, then looked around his sparsely furnished room. The sleep that the night before had brought had been most rejuvenating, although the dreams were somewhat…disturbing, if you will.

Jackle didn't dwell on his dreams, though. After all, they were just DREAMS, and nothing more. In fact, HE was a dream and nothing more; a nightmare, to be exact. So, why should HE worry about his dreams? That was for dreamers.

Jackle pulled himself out of his thoughts, and with sudden enthusiasm, leapt towards the glass balcony door's handle. It swung open, and he strolled outside onto the balcony. Clouds covered the sun, birds were chirping, and as Jackle stretched his arms, he smiled yet again. Oh, how GOOD it felt to be alive!

A slender, young Nightmaren peeked from around the corner of a pillar at the pale-skinned Nightmaren over on the next balcony. _Oh, Puffy,_ she thought, staring at him with a look of longing in her eyes. _Jackle would never care for you._ Her dress billowed in a soft breeze, which was uncommon in Nightmare.

She watched as Jackle proceeded to look around the balcony with entheusiasm. Oh, how she wanted to hold that 'Maren in her arms; for him to hold her in his. Jackle's long fingers were so skilled at playing the piano, and warm to the touch. He played so beautifully! It made her feel wonderful listening to him play. But his playing skills weren't all that was musical about him. His voice was deep and wonderful as well.  
Jackle had the tenderest heart in Nightmare. Well, besides NiGHTS, anyway. Jackle was always ready to help anyone who needed it.

Puffy stared deeply into his eyes. His golden-amber eyes. Eyes that were warm and welcoming. Suddenly, that same pair of eyes flicked their gaze upon her. Puffy gasped ever so slightly, and shrunk back. _Oh Wizeman,_ she thought nervously. _He was looking at you! No, no,_ she argued with herself. _He probably just saw a bird, or something._ To make sure that she was not imagining things, Puffy slowly looked from around the pillar, to find that Jackle was still looking at her. _Wizeman's dreads!_ A burning blush was creeping across her face as she breathed heavily. _You weren't dreaming! He WAS looking at you! And he still is!_ Puffy smiled coyly, and waved, before turning and running away. _Ooh, curse my cowardice! _She yelled silently, the frustration showing on her fair face._ I wish to tell him how I feel! But I can't! He'll just laugh at me…_

_Come on!_ A nagging voice at the back of her head argued. _Has he EVER laughed at ANYONE before? Who knows? He probably even likes opera, like you do! Phantom of the opera could be his favorite Dreamer musical! But you wouldn't know that, because you've never asked!_

_I don't know…I'd be his Christine ANY day…_she thought dreamily, heading back to her private chambers.


End file.
